The Morning Routine
by freeze1
Summary: Sora, Yamato, dating gossip, and a bus ride at the crack of dawn. Friendship fic, not Sorato.


A/N: I wanted to see if I could do it. You know, expand my horizons and all that crap. Write a Sora/Yamato fanfic. Hm. Well, I tried, and this is the end result. I'm rather happy with it, actually. It's not romance, and wasn't intended to be. I wanted to see what I really thought of their relationship (because on the surface I insult it quite a bit), and I found that I'm actually rather fond of it. They're cute friends. Nothing more, but at least their friendship deserves to be celebrated without someone ripping Sora's head off. I'm still a Taichi/Sora fan myself (thus the Taiora hints I couldn't bring myself to edit out), but I thought this was cute, in the end. Shrug

Disclaimer: Toei owns Digimon, not me. Although, if I _did_ own Digimon, this is the way the Sora/Yamato relationship would have ended up.

The Morning Routine

The train stank of eggs, same as every morning. The moment you stepped through the sliding doors, the scent attacked you, clinging to every part of your body until you felt physically drowned in it. It was cleaned every week, she knew, since she had been conducting an experiment of drawing rainbows with her ballpoint pen on the seat every Friday. By Monday, they were always gone. Yet somehow, that smell of eggs never disappeared.

"I'm not a morning person," Sora mumbled, leaning back in the corner seat of the train car, resting her head uncomfortably against the window. Yamato sat beside her, his eyes closed and headphones on, and it was barely noticeable that he was awake. He nodded slightly.

There was a lurch, and Sora felt her head crash back into the window in a rather painful way. She leaned forward quickly, thankful for Yamato's conditioned reflex to catch her before she fell flailing into the isle.

"Why does that always happen?" She muttered, reaching back to rub the sore spot by the base of her neck. She could tell her hair wasn't looking so hot that morning as her fingers flickered over a particularly large tangle.

"You do that every morning, Sora," Yamato muttered in response, little emotion present in his voice. His eyes were still closed. It was as though he didn't want to look at all the dirt his expensive clothing was brushing up against.

"How was your weekend?" She asked, digging through her purse for a mirror. Yamato shifted.

"Fine."

"That bad?"

He opened one startlingly blue eye to look at her disdainfully. "Why can you always tell?"

"It's my job," she said, finding the mirror and pulling it out. Yup, she was right. Her hair was looking more and more like Taichi's every day. Never a good sign. "So, what happened? You had a date a few nights ago, right?"

"Uh…oh, yeah, I did."

"Didn't go too well?" She took a moment to look away from her hair as she eyed his reaction. He seemed completely indifferent. Damn his ability to be nonchalant.

"It was fine. We just didn't much in common, that's all."

"Was it that science girl? The one Koushirou introduced you to?"

A visible shudder. "Kimiko? God, no. It was Janin…wait, no, nevermind, it was Mimako. Misako. Mi…"

"-riko," Sora finished.

"Right."

Yamato closed his eyes again, and Sora finally put away the mirror. It was a lost cause, anyway. She turned her attention instead to one of the posters on the wall advertising some online prescription service. One of the seats was blocking part of the poster, which conveniently made it appear that this service was selling out prescription-order cocaine. She tried not to giggle.

"How about you? Did you go on another date with Toshi?"

"You know, Yamato, I find it disturbing that you remember the names of the guys _I_ date, but not the girls _you_ date."

He shrugged. "Did you?"

Sora gave a long sigh, fiddling with her glossy pink fingernails that Mimi had attacked the other day. "I broke it off. We'd only been going out a week, though, so it wasn't a big deal."

Yamato opened one eye again. Sora briefly wondered whether something was wrong with the other one.

"What happened?" He asked. "I thought you liked him."

Sora shrugged. "I did. Not enough, I suppose. Plus, Taichi really hated him, and that got me thinking, and…I don't know, it just didn't work out."

Yamato grinned, displaying a set of perfect, white teeth. "Taichi has hated every man you've ever set eyes on, and will hate every man you ever even _think_ about setting eyes on."

"I think he might have been right, though. He said Toshi was creepy…"

"…and Keito was clingy and Seru was greedy."

Sora sighed, clutching onto the handle of her bag. "What, are you saying I should have stayed with Toshi?"

"Oh, no, I hated him too. I was just waiting for Taichi to tell you."

"…"

"It's out of affection, I swear."

Sora groaned. The train pulled to a screeching halt, sending the two of them reeling into each other. Yamato rubbed his smarting head, while Sora made a mental note that she needed to start wearing hats again. This hair day was honestly not going to get any better.

"Why are we the only ones who ride this train to school?" Yamato muttered, angrily pulling the headphones out of his ears. "When I the others about this, they _never_ believe me. Do you realize this train has smelled like eggs for the past six months?"

Sora grinned, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Yamato smiled. It was a refreshing sight to see.

"Come on," Sora exclaimed, making her way toward the door, "I have a lecture in an hour, and I really, really could use a vanilla latte right now."

"As always."


End file.
